


Big Game

by Smellslikezombies



Series: Haikyuu Smutty One-Shots [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Name-Calling, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellslikezombies/pseuds/Smellslikezombies
Summary: Truth or Dare with Kageyama and the boys goes...better than expected.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Smutty One-Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721854
Comments: 5
Kudos: 244
Collections: Smut smut and more smut





	Big Game

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i hope you like this one, it wasn't the path i originally thought it was gonna take but this works!!

“Kageyama, how about you?”

“What?”

“Ya know...girls.” All eyes fell on you as you sat cross legged on the floor, skirt pulled down enough to cover anything incriminating. You were seated next to Kageyama, who had a blush painted across his cheeks at the vague question Hinata was asking. He tried covering up his embarrassment with a smirk. “What about girls?”

“Well, what have you done with them?” Kageyama sent a brief glance to you, so quick you almost missed it. His gaze settled on Hinata, challenging and regal. 

“What haven’t I done? Girls are all over me.” He leaned back against the couch behind him, ignoring some snorts that sounded around the circle. 

“Really, King? I didn’t think anyone would fit your standards,” Tsukki taunted, adjusting his glasses. Kageyama rolled his eyes and sent another quick glance to you, lingering for a little bit longer this time, seeming to rove your face and body under your revealing pajamas. Your gazes locked and he got the message. 

When you had been invited to go to this training camp to help with management, you were over the moon. Kageyama seemed to be reserved and moody, but you figured that he would be forced to talk to you if you went on the trip. And now it was dark and you were playing Truth or Dare with the team. Your shoulder was pressed against Kage’s and the heat was almost overbearing, but this was what you were waiting for. You had to take your chance. Turning your attention back to the whistles of the boys, you laughed along, trying to will them all to sleep so that you could make your move. 

“What about you?” The boys turned their attention to you, eyes inquisitive. 

“Me?”

“Yeah! Have you done anything with...boys?” Hinata asked, unsure if he could cross the boundary. Nishinoya, meanwhile, launched himself across it. 

“Or girls?” The libero gave you a wicked smile, but you laughed. 

“I’ll never tell.” Upset sighs echoed from nearly each boy around the circle. Kageyama was the only one who didn’t say anything; he just sat back and seemed to be lost in his thoughts for the rest of the game. 

Finally, everyone but you and Kageyama had fallen asleep, but you tossed and turned in your sleeping bag. Your sleeping spot was in the managers’ room, so you easily snuck out and ventured into the empty hallway, slightly creepy in the darkness. Suddenly, you felt a hand reach out and clasp your face, covering your mouth and any ensuing sounds. Smelling the cologne surrounding you, it was easy for you to relax into the touch. Every hair on your body raised as you felt hot breath on your ear and down your neck. 

“Would you like to come with me?” It was whispered and hurried against your skin and you could only nod as he led you into an empty classroom, filled only with what seemed to be a teacher’s desk at the front of the room. He shut the door and let go of you, but you made no effort to escape from his arms; you only pressed your body harder against his. He moaned as your hips ground into the quickly growing bulge in his pajama pants. 

“You’re so naughty, sending me looks all night. I can’t _not_ fuck you now,” he gasped into your ear and grabbed your hips, somehow bringing you even closer to him. A muscled arm reached around to your front, easily slipping past the waistbands of your shorts and panties before settling on your clit. 

“You weren’t kidding when you said you’ve done this before, huh?” you breathed out, trying to keep quiet as he rubbed circles into your skin and sent shockwaves up your spine. He ceased his action but kept his finger on you, teasing you with the possibility of pleasure. His other hand remained on your hip, holding you steady to prevent any movement you could do to get yourself off. “I thought you were just talking up your game.”

“Beg for me.”

“What?” 

His grip tightened on your skin and he sank his teeth into the junction of your neck and shoulder before speaking. “Beg. For. Me.” The command made you moan and throw your head back, exposing more of your flesh to him. He took advantage of it and continued biting into your neck, making sure to create obvious marks you would have trouble covering the next day. He saw how the other boys looked at you and wanted to send a message of his own. His finger still refused to move, and the pressure with no motion was making you delirious.

“Please, fuck me, Tobio. Make me come on your cock!” you gasped, your eyes rolling back as he resumed rubbing your clit, quickly making you come from the hickeys and the stimulation. 

“That’s right, I can make you come with just my fingers. Who am I?”

You were barely coherent as the word “King” fell out of your mouth, still buzzed by your climax, but you sobered up when he quickly turned you around and pressed your back to the door, eyes narrowed and dark.

“Say that again.”

“...King?” His eyes closed and a small whimper escaped his lips, head falling forward as he rut his hips against yours. 

“Again.”

“King.”

“Again.”

“ _King_ , please _fuck_ me.” 

“ _God, yes_.” Without a second thought, he placed his hands under your thighs and lifted you up, strong arms barely straining under the effort. He walked to the desk blindly as he pressed a bruising kiss to your lips, but finally made it over and set you down with your legs still wrapped around his waist. “These are gone.” He took off your pajama pants and threw them across the room. “And these are mine.” He dragged your panties down your legs and placed them in his pocket before sliding his own bottoms and boxers off. Last to go was his shirt, revealing the strong muscles you had ached to see whenever you visited their practices. He was just as defined as you thought he’d be, and the sight of his perfect body was almost enough to make you come again. 

You slotted your ankles together on the small of his back and helped line him up at your entrance, nodding to tell him that it was okay to enter you. The wood of the desk was digging into your back, but as he slowly pushed himself past your entrance, you found yourself uncaring.

After waiting a beat to adjust to his (expectedly) large length, you let out a whimper. “King…” He pulled all the way out until just the tip was inside you before slamming your hips into him, gripping your thighs so hard he was sure to leave bruises, which only encouraged him. You let out a scream as he directly hit your sweet spot, begging for more. “King, please, _harder!_ ”

He continued at a cutthroat pace, obsessed with pushing you over the edge. Every time he thrust back in, he grazed your clit, only making you groan louder until finally, you grabbed his shoulder as you came, clenching around him. The feeling brought him with you and he shuddered as he emptied himself into you, groaning your name and panting from how good it felt. He pulled out of you after a few seconds but stopped you from getting off the desk, only letting you sit up with your aching muscles. 

Before you could ask what he was doing, he leaned down and swiped a tongue along your entrance, collecting the sticky mixture of his cum and yours that was leaking down your thighs. He sufficiently cleaned you and handed back your shorts, patting the underwear still in his pocket and giving you a smug smile. You easily returned it and pulled him toward you, tilting your head up for a kiss. You stayed there until sunrise. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it, and if you did, don't forget to comment!! sorry that the ending sucks lmao i couldnt think of a better way to end it


End file.
